princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Rhinehart
Background Ralph Rhinehart is a 3rd Year High Schooler and the captain of the USA U-17 Team. Upon his appearance, he welcomed Echizen Ryoma to America. He made his debut appearance in chapter 131 of New Prince of Tennis, the sequel series of Prince of Tennis. Appearance Reinhardt has long shoulder length blonde hair similar to Byodoin of the Japan U-17 team and the two of them share a similar appearance minus Byodoin's scars. Rhinehart appears to be tall and broad shouldered with an athletic build. Personality The German U-17 team described Ralph as someone with tremendous willpower and leadership. He uses polite language and respects any opponent. He does not seem to mind people breaking rules. When it was mentioned that people from all over the USA came to the USA U-17 Tennis Academy to participate in the tournament to pick the 14th representative, he was not mad at Ryoma for challenging and defeating all the prospects. Like Tezuka, is very stoic and unfazed by desperate situations, though he will at least smile and express interest when conversing with others. History USA U-17 Kiko, Dodo, and Ralph make their first appearance in chapter 131 waiting at the airport for Ryoma and Ryoga to appear. Ralph drives a car carrying Kiko, Ryoga, and Ryoma while Dodo rides his motorcycle alongside them. The four high schoolers explain how the USA U-17 works. They arrive at the USA U-17 Tennis Academy. Dodo tells Ryoma to the executive office and show his passport, get change and meet him in the cafe. Dodo and Ralph explain to Ryoga that all the prospects are winners of tournaments or runner-ups. While Ryoma defeats all of the other propects, Dodo announces the tournament brackets. Ralph looks forward to a Ryoma vs Rocky Meledies match, not knowing that it was currently happening. After realising Ryoma was late to the meeting at the cafe, the four high schoolers walk onto the courts and witness Ryoma defeat all the other prospects. He announces that Ryoma will be the No.14 USA U-17 Representative. Prior to the U-17 World Cup Although not mentioned or seen, it is likely he was present during the lottery shuffle for picking opponents for the "pre-World Cup". However, he is seen with Dodo arriving to the venue for the World Cup with his serious face. Quarter-Finals He is pitted against Alexander Amadeus in singles 1. He wins in three sets. The first two required tie-breakers. Playing Styles and Techniques QP mentioned that he has remarkable mental strength. His mental statistic could be quite high. According to Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a left-handed counter-puncher. Tennis Record U-17 World Cup Quotes *''The number of different ethnicities and talent here is just like the number of stars in the sky. That is what it means to be an American representative.'' *''Furthermore, this year the American captain is that Rhinehart guy. He has bonded together an army of mismatched elites and set up a top-notch team.'' Duke about Rhinehart Trivia :See Ralph Rhinehart/Trivia Gallery Sad_Ralph.png|Looking sad Ralph_Action.png|In action against Ryoma Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:World Cup Participants Category:American Players Category:Foreign Players Category:USA U-17 Category:High School Captain Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:February Births Category:A Blood Types Category:High School Club Member Category:Pisces